I Still Dream Of You
by shaherochigo103
Summary: sarah tricks herself into wishing she was back into the labyrinth. there she will meet new friends old friends and unexpected enemies. will jareth convince her that love is all that matters?
1. Chapter 1

I still dream of you

It had been three years since Sarah had left the underground, but she still dreamed of him. In her dreams she would relive the dance that she had with him. His blonde hair that cascaded to his shoulders, his lovely mismatched eyes, and his beautiful voice. She would wake up with the haunting melody echoing in her head. She had finished school and was looking for a collage but just couldn't bear to leave Toby and the memories behind. She had long since packed away her childish belongings like her stuffed animals, costumes, and toys. Toby still had Lancelot but that was the only reminder of her time underground that remained, everything else was gone. Her room was now decorated with dark fairies and angels but soon she would leave those things behind too. Karen was starting to get frustrated with how she wasn't being serious about collage, and her dad had stopped paying attention to her a year ago when she told him she wasn't feeling like part of the family anymore. She no longer hated Toby and she spoiled him rotten. If he even started tearing up she was there to comfort him even if he was in trouble. That's another reason why Karen wanted her out of the house.

"Sarah! We're leaving!" Karen called from downstairs. She and Sarah's dad were taking Toby to see Karen's parents and they would be gone for two weeks. Sarah didn't really want to go because Karen's parents didn't really like her so she was going to stay at the house and "house- sit" as Karen called it.

"Coming! Don't leave yet I want to say goodbye!" she yelled as she heard the door open, but Karen, being the bitch that she was, shut the door and hurried everyone to the car saying, "sorry Sarah but we have to go now!"

By the time Sarah got to the driveway they were pulling out onto the street. So she just waved goodbye and went back inside.

***

_Ring….Ring….Ring_

"Coming!" Sarah said to no one in particular as she ran towards the phone. Her family had left two days ago and she was so bored!

"Hello?" she said.

_"Hi Sarah!"_

"Oh hey Amy. What's up? How did your date with Chad go?" Sarah asked because she knew that's all Amy would talk about anyway. So she just sat and pretended to listen as she turned on the news.

_"We have had multiple reports of missing children. The most recent being a toddler of age two who disappeared out of his own house. So we warn you to lock your doors and windows and keep tight watch over your kids"_

"OH MY GOD!"

_"Sarah what is it" _Amy said sounding frustrated. _"Have you even listened to me at all?"_

"Sorry, but I have to go!" Sarah hung up and bounded to the garage. She pulled out the box labeled **old books **from the stack of boxes from her old room. She opened the box ripping the tape off and tearing through the cardboard, pulling out the books on top to get to the bottom.

There lying on the bottom was her oldest book. _Labyrinth_, the title read. There was no author. "I knew it! He's still alive!" Sarah cried jumping up and running into the house. She ran into the living room and turned off the TV. She stood in the middle of the living room, and looked into the mirror above the TV. "Hoggle, I need you!" she said not knowing if it would still work.

After a couple of minutes she turned away giving up, when she heard a voice from behind her. "Sarah? Is that you?" said the gruff familiar voice.

"Hoggle! I didn't know if you would hear me! It's been so long! Almost a year since we last talked! How are you?"

"Uhh…. I got married." he said blushing.

"What? Really? What's her name?"

"Her name is Kaki and we got married last winter."

"Oh that's so great! Hoggle I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks."

"How are Ludo and Sir Dydimus?"

"They're doing fine. Ludo is helping to fill up the bog of stench and Dydimus is leading the goblin army."

"Fill up the bog of stench? Whose idea was that?"

"Mine Jareth said—"

"Hoggle! Why didn't you tell me he was still alive! All this time I thought I had killed him! Why?"

"I didn't know if you wanted to know. I mean he took your baby brother! I thought you hated him!"

"Well…. I don't hate him. I just…. Well… I don't know. I was worried I'd killed him. How is he?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Come for a visit! We miss you Sarah!"

"I don't know….what would I say to him?"

"I don't know but we all miss you Sarah….just think about it okay? I have to go. Kaki is back. Bye!"

"Hoggle!" but he was gone.

Sarah sat down on the couch to think and the next thing she knew she was asleep. "What?" Sarah looked around to see she was in the ballroom again but this time nobody was there. "I must be asleep." She sat in the middle of the room on a pile of cushions and started humming _his_ song.

"_There's such a sad love _

_Deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed_

_Within your eyes."_

"Jareth? Where are you?" she asked standing up slowly and looking around.

"_There's such a fool heart_

_Beating so fast_

_In search of new dreams_

_A love that will last_

_Within your heart_

_I'll place the moon_

_Within your heart"_

"Jareth! Please!" she said getting more frantic by the minute.

"_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down"_

"Jareth come on stop it! I know you're there!" Sarah turned and gasped as she saw Hoggle lying on the floor covered in blood. "HOGGLE!!"

Sarah tried to run to him but as she neared him, woke up. She ran to the mirror screaming, "Hoggle! Hoggle I need you!" but nothing happened. She waited twice as long as last time, but he didn't come.

"No! Hoggle!" Sarah ran up to her room. "I'm coming Hoggle!"

A/N sorry about the weird dream I just had to find a way to get Sarah into the labyrinth. I think I'm going to wait until I get at least one review until I put up the next chapter so review.

Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth but I do own David Bowie! (In my dreams of course!)

Buh-bye!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N wow you guys are great I got so many reviews. It was awesome I'm thankful you guys liked my story you guys are great well here is chapter two. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned it do you think I would be writing this? Get a life and stop trying to sue teenagers!!

I dream of you

She grabbed her overnight bag and pulled it open, stuffing shirts, underwear, socks and pants into it and zipping it up. When she was done she stood in the middle of the room and shouted, "Jareth! Jareth take me back!"

_"Say the right words."_ A hissing voice came out of nowhere. It sounded a little female.

"What? What right words? I have no one to wish away!" Sarah said on the verge of tears.

"_You have yourself."_ The voice said again.

"Myself? Umm… I wish the goblins would come and take… me… away, right now!" she yelled.

There was a rustling sound and the windows started to rattle just like last time. She ran to them wide. "Jareth! Hurry!"

"Sarah? What's wrong?" he said not bothering with his fancy entrance.

"Hoggle's in trouble!" she said grabbing her bag.

"Sarah, Hoggle is fine. I was just talking to him. He's fine." He said taking her by the shoulders.

"But… I had a dream… blood and the mirror… no answer." She said sobbing.

He took her into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. "Sarah you can only contact the labyrinth and its inhabitants once a day. Surely he told you that?"

"NO!" she said calming down.

"Oh… well… you know I still have to take you to the castle right?"

"What? But if Hoggle is okay then I don't need to go!" she backed away from him.

"Sarah, you wished yourself away. I have to take you the underground. You can run the labyrinth for yourself but just so you know it's changed a lot."

"How much? Will I be able to do it?" she asked.

"I don't know." 'But I will try my hardest to stop you.' He thought to himself. 'I won't let you go so easily this time.'

---

Sarah sat outside the gates to the labyrinth, trying her hardest but they wouldn't open. "Jareth you cheat! I can't believe you!" she shouted at the sky. "Oh where's Hoggle when you need him?"

"'Oggle? Wha' you want wit 'at nasty ol rat?" somebody said from above her.

"Hoggle is not a nasty old rat! Who are you?" she said looking up at a particularly nice looking goblin. Or was it a human wearing a mask?

"Me name's Spat! You Sarah?" he said jumping down.

"How do you know my name? Have we met?" she said reaching for, what she now was sure was a mask.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MASK!!!" he said running away, but after ten feet he stopped. "No we've never met but every body in the labyrinth knows you! Even some other kingdoms have heard about you! You were the first to beat the labyrinth!"

"Hey why aren't you talking like you did before?" she asked slowly inching towards him.

"Cause you are smart! You're not a stupid goblin! You're human!"

"Oh well thanks, I guess." She said blushing a pale pink.

"Well it's the truth! So what are you doing back anyway?"

She explained about the dram and her wishing herself away. "But now the door is stuck and I don't know how else to—ahhh!!" screaming she fell through the ground into a hidden oubliette.

"Ow!" she said as she landed.

"Are you okay?" Spat said from some where above her.

" yeah can you help me?"

Nope sorry gotta go ."

"Spat!! Don't just leave me here! SPAT!!!"

Silence greeted her.

A/N hey so that's my next chapter and since I got so many reviews last time I'm upping the review count. This time I need five more reviews or else you have to wait till I feel like putting up the new chapter!! +laughs manically+ so review please.


	3. Chapter 3

_12 hours later_

"Sarah your time is up. You lost." Jareths voice came from every where. She could tell it was magic.

"I only lost because you cheated! Jerk!" she yelled looking around.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. When will you learn? All's fair in love and war." He appeared in front of her in a show of glittery light.

"Show off." She muttered. "What do you mean love and war?"

"You'll see. Now let me show you to your rooms."

Together they disappeared.

---

She appeared in a huge room with a couch in the middle and a table in front of it. In the corner to her right was a desk with neatly stacked office supplies on it. To her left the entire wall was lined with books. She walked closer and looked at the titles, _Into the Night, Blood Bond, Kiss the Darkness._ All vampire books, her favorites.

On the far wall was a door. She walked to the door figuring this was the bedroom, of course. In the room was a four poster bed on a raised platform so it seemed to dominate the room. Behind it were two French doors leading to a terrace that overlooked the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen. Flowers she had never seen bloomed in hundreds of different kinds and colors. Closest to her were some flowers that were silver and looked like cats' ears. Not the prettiest but still interesting. She looked around the room and opened one of the doors on the right side of the room. It was a closet full of the most beautiful clothes and gowns. There were velvet, silk, satin, and cotton gowns of every color lining the walls.

At the bottom were slippers (the old age kind not the fuzzy ones every body loves. lol) of every color to match the dresses. At the back of the closet was a big dresser. She looked inside and there were all the underclothing she needed. She stared in wonder at all the beautiful clothes. As she was walking out of the closet she heard a knock on the sitting room door (the room with the couch. Sitting! Duh!). she hurried over to it and opened it slowly dreading having to confront Jareth so soon. Much to her relief it was just a young girl.

"Hello my lady." She said curtseying. "My name is Jentrica. His majesty sent me to be your maid." She tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing a pointed ear.

"Are you an elf?" Sarah asked realizing she had an unearthly beauty and very tall compared to Sarah's 5'5".

"Yes. Now how about a bath?" she said pulling a cord by the door. A minute later a smaller girl was at the door. Jentrica instructed her to bring up a tub and hot water. As they waited for the servant to get back Jentrica went into the closet and got out stockings, a chemise, underwear, and a corset. She went back in and returned with a bright purple gown with a square neckline and flared long sleeves and matching shoes.

"What about petticoats?" Sarah asked looking at the dress.

"You don't need those. You'll most likely only wear those during special occasions." She said laying out the clothes so they wouldn't wrinkle.

"Oh okay." She walked around the bed and found a vanity. It had a beautiful gilded mirror and carved into the drawers were stars and moons. She opened the drawers and found make up, jewelry, and hair accessories in all styles and colors.

"Lady Sarah, the bath is ready." Jentrica said from the other side of the bed.

"Thank you." Sarah said as she walked to the tub. She took off her jeans and t-shirt, slipping out of her fake leather moccasins.

She slipped into the water which was faintly scented with peaces.

Jentrica helped her wash her hair (which was totally unneeded but nice.) with a sweet vanilla shampoo. She got out of the tub and Jentrica handed her a big fluffy towel to dry off with. Putting on a robe, Sarah was lead to the vanity where Jentrica styled her hair into a loose up-do with small curls framing her face. Holding her hair in place where little star clips and bobby pins.

Jentrica reached into the drawer with the jewelry and pulled out a simple thin silver chain with a small moon pendant on it.

After getting dressed, with help, Sarah was lead from the room down some corridors into a familiar room. The throne room looked a lot cleaner than it had last time she was there. The throne was still in it's usual place but all the kegs were gone and the goblins where no where to be seen.

"Hello Sarah. Do you like the new look?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

"Demitri? What are you doing here?" she said looking at her best guy friend.

"I'm Jareth's younger half-brother. He told me not to tell you though." He said walking to her and embracing her.

A/N sorry it took so long but I did tell you guys that I would take as long as I wanted if I didn't get 5 reviews.

Disclaimer: if I owned it would I be writing this?


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is where you disappear to? Wow!" Sarah said moving back to arms length. "Now that I think about it you do look a lot like him."

"Yeah I was wondering when you would notice," he said smiling.

"So where is Jareth? I thought he was going to meet me here." She asked looking around.

"Want to see him that bad, huh?" he poked her teasingly.

"Well he did drag me down here." She mumbled.

"Sarah you know that's not true. You wished that the goblins come, and they did. He was just doing his job." he said patting her on the shoulder.

"So! He didn't need to look so smug about it!" Sarah said stalking off towards the throne.

'Actually he was ecstatic that you were back' he thought to himself not daring to say it out loud for fear of what Jareth would do. 'Probably tip me head first into what's left of the Bog.' he thought shuddering.

"Demetri, what am I going to do?" she said plopping onto the throne.

"What do you mean?"

"How am I supposed to get home?" she mumbled putting her head in her hands.

"You're not." A voice from the entryway said.

"What?" she said looking up sharply to see Jareth coming towards her. "What do you mean I'm not?"

"Don't you remember the book?" he came closer. "_But the girl knew that he would keep the baby in his castle, forever and ever._"

"Oh my Goddess!" she said crumpling in a faint.

---

"So Sarah has returned?" a figure in a black cloak asked a boy kneeling before him.

"Yes sir. She is in the castle as we speak." The boy was also wearing a cloak. But you could see his face. He had dark hair and brown eyes.

"Good. Then we can start on our plans. Sarah will unwittingly bring about Jareth's downfall." He said as he dismissed the boy.

The boy turned around and as he walked to the door of the room put on a mask. "I'm sorry Sarah I have no choice."

---

Jareth carried Sarah to her rooms and set her on the bed. He took off her shoes, and laid the blanket across her.

Sarah awoke to Jareth sitting on the side of her bed, with his head leaning against the head board and his eyes closed, asleep.

She got up on her knees in front of him. She had never seen him so relaxed; she lightly ran her fingers along his jaw line, marveling at his soft skin.

Jareth felt the touch but stayed as he was, wanting to prolong the moment for as long as he could.

She traced his face, trying to memorize it as he was relaxed. She traced his eyebrows and the strange design below them that marked him as Fae.

She ran her fingers through his light blond hair; it had gotten longer and was in a different style than it used to be. Now it just hung down in a straight curtain to his lower back. He also had gotten his ears pierced and from them hung little owls in flight on ling silver chains.

She went back to his face and traced the slant of his cheek bones and the elegant bridge of his nose. Last she traced his lips. As she touched them they opened the slightest bit. She was tempted to lean down and kiss them.

Jareth was over whelmed. He hadn't expected her to go this far. What would she do if he opened his eyes? Would it ruin the moment? Would she accept it? He didn't have to wonder for long.

She tentatively touched her lips to his, surprised when she felt hands on her hips, she opened her eyes to see those two beautiful mismatched eyes gazing at her with an intense longing.

A/N sorry this was the only place to stop! And I'm sorry about turning spat evil the story needed some conflict. The next chapter with have a slightly graphic scene that isn't even worth getting worked up over.

Disclaimer: if I did I wouldn't be writing this! Duh!


	5. Chapter 5

"Um… Sorry… I thought you were…" she said, blushing red and started to pull away. She gasped when he tightened his grip on her hips keeping her in place.

He leaned forward and kissed her. As their lips met, a jolt, like electricity, shot through them both. She gasped and Jareth , taking advantage of it , thrust his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. Sarah reached up and tangled her hands in his hair, moaning.

"St-stop!" she said trying to wiggle out of his hold. "I-I don't think we should do this."

"Why not? Sarah I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He said, but still pulling away to give her space.

"I know but… well we don't know each other at all." She said looking away.

"It's okay Sarah, I understand. We will just have to get to know each other better. Even though I already know a lot about you." He said getting up off the bed.

"What do you mean?" she asked sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed.

"I-well… I watched you." He said turning away to hide his blush. "Well I was worried that you were still unhappy, so I watched from time to time to see how you were."

"It's okay." She said going over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. "I understand. I was… Well… I was worried about you too. I-I thought I killed you."

"So, Spat? Is everything ready for tonight?" the man in the hooded cloak said.

"Yes master I will go and ask her to meet me in the garden during the ball tonight."

"Where I will convince her to come with me to the outer perimeter and kidnap her."

"But sir? How will you do that?" Spat asked as he was putting his mask back on.

"Easily. After all I am her best friend." The hooded man pulled down his hood to reveal Demetri. As Spat left the Demetri turned and looked out the window towards the goblin kingdom with a sad look upon his face. "I'm sorry Sarah, but this is the only way."

Sarah sat as she was getting ready for a ball Jareth was throwing in her honor with Jentrica's help. "So which dress will I be wearing?" Sarah asked. She was all ready to go, besides the dress, with her hair and makeup done. She was wearing rubies on her ears neck and in her hair.

"This one." Jentrica came out of the closet with a burgundy dress trimmed with black lace.

"Oh wow! It's so beautiful!" Sarah stroked it to find that it was made of velvet.

"All your dresses were picked out by Jareth. I have to say he has more sense than I thought he did." Jentrica said holding the dress open so Sarah could step inside.

"So how often do you guys have balls here?" Sarah asked as Jentrica laced up the back of her dress.

"Not very often. Ever since you left the labyrinth Jareth has been in a sort of depression. We haven't had a ball since the last time you were here." Jentrica set Sarah's shoes in front of her so she could step into them. "I think you might have really hurt him when you denied him."

"But I had to! He had my baby brother! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Lady Sarah." Jentrica sat on the bed and patted the space next to her. Sarah came over and sat down. "You didn't have to give him up for your brother. He would have given him back either way."

"What do you mean?"

"What did you want most at the moment he offered you your dreams?" Jentrica said, taking hold of Sarah's hand.

"Well I wanted Toby back of course."

"Yes. And he offered you your dreams didn't he? Dreams are what you want most in life, and what you wanted most was Toby. Had you taken the crystal you would have received him. And if you had wanted it bad enough you could have had his majesty too."

"Oh my goddess! You're right! I can't believe I didn't think of that. Only now it's too late. How am I supposed to win him back?" she said placing her face in her hands.

"Well you could always challenge him to another run in the labyrinth. Or you could just ask him if he still wants you." Jentrica said as she got up from the bed. "but that, my dear Lady Sarah, will have to wait. Right now it is time for you to make your grand entrance at the ball."

"Alright." Sarah said getting up and following Jentrica out the door.


End file.
